tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Treaty of Manse
The Treaty of Manse was the most important of the peace treaties that brought an end to the War in the Silence. It ended the state of war between the Noble Alliance of Etan and Vhir against those forces that had come under the sway of the exarch known as the Heir. Though it is known as the Treaty of Manse, much of the negotiations took place in Grostere City and only the final peace accord was signed at the palace in Manse. Background War in the Silence For more on this topic, see here. Following the large scale conflict that claimed thousands of lives when the gods of Tolas departed their realms unexpectedly and the peoples of the world turned to their emissaries, the Exarchs, eventually leading to war between those that sought freedom from these perceived usurpers and their followers. Grostere Civil War For more on this topic, see here. One of the major events of War in the Silence was the Grostere Civil War, though not a very bloody conflict due to the teachings of Pelor remaining strong despite the god's absence, it did show that there were divisions forming in society, eventually ending with the succession of King Solrei IV in favour of his son King Sanctus II. Ribripper Revolt During the War, a clan of goblinoids, the Ribrippers allied themselves with the Noble Alliance following the Battle of Falkanah, this would set them apart from their goblin kin in the treaty negotiations and leave them caught between the two sides in conflicting arguments. Pact of Tooth and Claw For more information on this topic, see here. During the War in the Silence a military-trade pact was opened up between the naval forces of Okarthel and Shell's Landing, preemptively declaring they would come to one another's aid should any outside group declare war. Five Demands During the War King Osgarth of Hoffendale issued a series of five demands to King Solrei IV and the Heir, though the latter never received them directly. These demands were: * Cessation of hostilities in the northern border. * End of military build up. * The reopening of trade routes between Thoruum, Slatescarp and Teuile, a direct route that had been severed during the opening days of the Silence. * An end to tariffs on Hoffendale food imports. * A swearing of recognition of King Osgarth and his brother Edgard, as the legitimate rulers of a number of different areas around the former Noble States that Grostere had continued to dispute. These demands were intended to present the Hoffendale forces that were entering Grostere as being in response to a refusal to legitimate demands that required an armed response despite no immediate threat existing to the Kingdom of Hoffendale. Surrender of Arms A mass confiscation of siege weaponry was undertaken across Etan and Vhir to reduce the chance that any residual dissenting elements of the Heir's followers were able to take control of them. Any magical weapons that could not be hidden by the goblins or sirithi were taken by the Noble Alliance. Many of these weapons are still held by those lords and knights that took them. Occupation The city of G'yass was occupied by a joint force of the Pact of Tooth and Claw and Zelfolk, the latter mainly represented by the mysterious group known as the Faceless. Northern Grostere was occupied by the army of King Osgarth, the king personally leading his forces into the region, travelling through Schwarzmeer much to the distress of the Dredger's Federation. The force departed the region once the forces of True Grostere arrived with the Crusaders of Charley. The Quel'Doran Empire launched a series of large scale deployments of their Legions to Yantir to re-establish control over their colonies, occupying land claimed by the Nerevic Empire. Blockade The city of Rockharbour was blockaded but never directly entered by the Pact of Tooth and Claw due to difficulty in securing the warren of streets and buildings. Telinor and Sang City set up blockades of their cities, preventing large groups from travelling unmolested. Negotiations Hoffendale Aims For more on this topic, see here. The aims of King Osgarth and his chief negotiator, Duke Lothon Randalhost, were to place as many sanctions as possible on those that had sided with Heir, including Grostere who it now viewed with deep suspicion. They also sought to reopen trade that had been disrupted by the Silence. Grostere Aims For more on this topic, see here. King Sanctus II and his advisors Rosbean the Elder, Sir Thimbane the Bright and Maurice Perigold the newly appointed ambassador to Hoffendale worked tirelessly to make the Treaty of Manse a success, with the newly appointed King being considered the architect of the peace, though Maurice Perigold is credited with being able to smooth out relations with Hoffendale, establishing a tight network of tariff free trade between the two countries. Darazil Aims For more on this topic, see here. Enraged by the attempted invasion of Okarthel, the dragonborn council of Darazil led by Larn Iragar demanded harsh penalties upon the people of G'yass, in some case advocating the wholesale slaughter of the sirithi people by the more militant among them, though the catfolk of Homelands managed to take the lion's share of duties that involved occupation of G'yass, they were however unable to prevent an initial wave of barbarism and raids on the city by some of the more zealous dragonborn. The main aim of the council was to make itself the legitimate government of Darazil following the departure of Kepeski. Noble States Aims For more on this topic, see here. On the fence for much of the War, many Noble States joined the conflict on the side of the Noble Alliance, joining the effort to push the goblins out of Falkanah. The aim of most Noble States was enforcing the proposed laws forbidding the moving of armies across states without the sovereign's permission. Arroad For more on this topic, see here. Arroad's main concern was a return to the levels of trade present before the Silence and the sanctioning of armies marching across independent states without leave. Casa For more on this topic, see here. Casa was concerned about the limitations the treaty would have upon its ability to defend itself. Drenden For more on this topic, see here. The Drenden Protectorate sent a token diplomatic force to the negotiations, its interests primarily focused on their conflict with the Tsi Gao in the Amaran Sea. They discovered there was little appetite to become involved in another conflict on foreign soil among those other states at the negotiations. Eldswall For more on this topic, see here. Eldswall promoted the ideals of peace and the limitations on the size of armies. Zelfolk Aims For more on this topic, see here. The Zelfolk were primarily concerned with reparation payments by G'yass for the damage done to their city, with the Magistrates of Zel'bidaal each offering different suggested figures for payments to be made personally to them for loss of profit during the War. Telinor Aims For more on this topic, see here. Telinor, led by the Archmage Ba'win, demanded stricter regulation on magic and the confinement of magical artefacts to a small list of expert, the majority of which were resident in Telinor. They also demanded the return of the godslayer artefact that House Sarotha was believed to be in possession of so that it could be examined. Quel'Doran Aims For more on this topic, see here. With the invasion of Yantir, the Empire of Quel'Doran was not at peace and opposed any limitations placed upon its military, its diplomats sought to paint the Nerevic Empire as a potential threat to Vhir and thus Etan throughout the negotiations. Sang Aims For more on this topic, see here. Lord Protector Edric Tane a man in his nineties left Sang to attend negotiations personally, promoting the ideals of a return to the economic situation before the Silence that had greatly hurt Sang. G'yass Aims For more on this topic, see here. G'yass was represented by a token group of diplomats, many of whom were untrained in international politics, they were shouted down whenever they attempted to propose alterations to the treaty. Many walked out of the negotiations, though a few of the more senior members did eventually sign it a consensus between them was not reached. Clanland Aims For more on this topic, see here. Effectively represented by the Ribripper Clan, the goblins sought travel rights for goblins in a number of countries where they were considered vermin. The success of their efforts was limited to a few states that eventually did instruct their cities to permit goblins in very small numbers. Dwarven Kingdom Aims For more on this topic, see here. Thoruum was the primary negotiator for the Three Kingdoms, the dwarves eager to return to the trade of the past and to be allowed travel to their sister kingdoms. Absent Factions A number of peoples were not represented in the negotiations, with some not acknowledging the Treaty as legitimate. Dragonborn Freeholds For more on this topic, see here. A number of the dragonborn Freeholds had requested to join the negotiations but were refused. One diplomat was reported to have said; the last thing we need are a bunch of savages making demands of us. Stovakor For more on this topic, see here. Though considered a hostile state, representatives of Stovakor came to Manse after the Treaty was signed offering to add their names to the signatories, showing the severed head of an exarch as proof that they had been fighting in the War as well. They were instead ejected from the palace and told to return to their land. Nerevic Empire For more on this topic, see here. Having little contact with the Noble Alliance despite Veros Sadrith being credited with wielding the weapon that weakened the Heir enough to slay him. Treaty Noble Alliance For more on this topic, see here. Arguably one of the most important result of the Treaty of Manse was the creation of a concept of a Noble Alliance, a loose grouping of many of the signatories of the Treaty that acknowledged that for law and order to be maintained that some sort of united front must be presented. This organisation is dominated by the Noble States, who seek to maintain their independence, but many of those that signed the Treaty could be considered members or at least allies of the group. Territorial Changes A number of minor territorial claims were resolved in the Treaty, borders were redrawn to reflect the changes. Military Restrictions A limit upon having a military beyond a certain size was implemented, restricting the amount of a population that could be conscripted into war. G'yass was limited to a police force within the city until a new government could be put in place. Reparations G'yass was forced to pay much of the reparation fund, a long list of demands intending to keep G'yass crippled economically was presented to the interim governing body causing many to resign in protest, though after a series of public executions they were eventually accepted. International Deals A number of states had deals between one another ratified outside of the Treaty itself, with many individual nobles and warlords working out pacts between one another during the months they were hosted in Grostere City. Foothold For more on this topic, see here. Considered a pet project of King Sanctus II, Foothold was an attempt to present the ideals of the Treaty of Manse as an active agent rather than a series of rules that everyone agreed to. Violations Ogun'kor Invasion For more on this topic, see here. The Ogre invasion of the Clanlands technically violates the Treaty of Manse though the Clanlands were unable to secure a military alliance with any of the factions at the negotiations and have been politically isolated ever since. Militarisation Quel'Doran effectively ignored the limitations on its military supposedly placed upon it by the Treaty and instead continues to grow its forces.Category:In-World Concepts